gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsunoko VS Capcom 2-Multiverse Crossover
Tatsunoko VS Capcom 2-Multiverse Crossover (Released as Tatsunoko VS Capcom 2 on arcade machines) is the Wii U sequel for Tatsunoko VS Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Unlike its predecessor this version will be playable by up to 4 players offline as well as online This game is the second crossover between Tatsunoko Production and Capcom, and like its predecessor it only uses 4 buttons instead of 6 Tatsunoko VS Capcom 2 Will support Wii U gamepad as well as Pro Controller, Classic Controller and beginner schemes like Wii Remote sideways and Wii Remote and Nunchuk Game Modes Some modes from the original game are returning as well Returning modes § Arcade Mode (1 to 4 players) § Versus Mode (2 to 4 players) § Time Attack Mode (1 player) § Survival Mode (1 player) § Training Mode (1 to 4 players) § Gallery Mode (1 player) § Online Mode (1 to 4 players, Up to 3 per console) New modes § Adventure Mode (1 player) § Mission Mode (1 player) § Spectator Mode (1 to 4 players) § Bonus Games (1 to 4 players) Character List This is the full character list featuring up to 40 (36 on Arcade version because giant fighters are unselectable) selectable characters Characters in italics are unlockable characters and characters in bold are new characters Unlocking Conditions (Wii U) § Galactor (Get 2 Tatsunoko endings) § Komugi (Get 5 Tatsunoko endings) § Muteking (Clear stage 20 on survival as 2 Tatsunoko characters) § Racer X (Get 8 Tatsunoko endings) § Hutch (Clear time attack under 10 minutes using 2 Tatsunoko characters) § Speedy Cerviche (Use at least once each of the 13 normal Tatsunoko characters) § Ekou (Get Gold Lightan's ending) § Strider Hiryu (Get 2 Capcom endings) § Juri Han (Get 5 Capcom endings) § Dante (Clear stage 20 on survival as 2 Capcom characters) § Jill Valentine (Get 8 Capcom endings) § Arthur (Clear time attack under 10 minutes using 2 Capcom characters) § Donovan (Use at least once each of the 13 normal Capcom characters) § Blodia (Get PTX-40A's ending) Unlocking Conditions (Arcade) § Galactor (Use Tatsunoko characters 50 times) § Komugi (Use Tatsunoko characters 100 times) § Muteking (Use Tatsunoko characters 150 times) § Racer X (Use Tatsunoko characters 250 times) § Hutch (Use Tatsunoko characters 350 times) § Speedy Cerviche (Use Tatsunoko characters 500 times) § Strider Hiryu (Use Capcom characters 50 times) § Juri Han (Use Capcom characters 100 times) § Dante (Use Capcom characters 150 times) § Jill Valentine (Use Capcom characters 250 times) § Arthur (Use Capcom characters 350 times) § Donovan (Use Capcom characters 500 times) Stages The game has over 30 stages including 10 returning stages from Tatsunoko VS Capcom Stages available from beginning § Galactor Base (Gatchaman) § Orbital System Ring Cargo Bay (Tekkaman Blade) § Burning Wasteland (Shinzo Ningen Casshan) § Yatterman's Workshop (Yatterman) § Wasteland (Shinzo Ningen Casshan) § Snake Track-Morning (Speed Racer) § Kan-Chan's Garden (Hakushon Daimaou) § Snake Track-Night (Speed Racer) § Uncharted Region of China (Street Fighter 2) § Willamette Parkview Mall (Deadrising) § Aensland Castle (Darkstalkers) § Daigo Temple-Moonlight (Onimusha Dawn of Dreams) § Daigo Temple-Cherry Blossom (Onimusha Dawn of Dreams) § Kurain Village (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) § Shadaloo Base (Street Fighter 2) § Wright & Co. Law Office (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) § Training Stage (Tatsunoko VS Capcom 2, Versus, Online and Training mode only) § Tatsunokoland Gate (Tatsunoko VS Capcom 2, Versus, Online and Adventure mode only) § Capcom World Entrance (Tatsunoko VS Capcom 2, Versus, Online and Adventure mode only) § Impact Area (Tatsunoko VS Capcom 2) § Planet Hellstorm (Darkstalkers, Final Stage, Arcade and Adventure mode only) Unlockable stages § Shinjuku City (Karas) § Dokurobeh's Hideout (Yatterman 2008) § Underwater Base (Gatchaman) § Flower Field (Hutch the Honeybee) § Edoropolis (Samurai Pizza Cats) § Magic Hospital (Nurse Witch Komugi) § Shinjuku Subway (Karas) § Volcanic Rim (Street Fighter 4) § Raccoon City (Resident Evil) § Taiyo School Rooftop (Rival Schools) § Justice High School (Rival Schools) § Revengers Roost (Darkstalkers Revenge) § Riverside Village (Ghosts & Goblins) § Captain Blue Studios (Viewtiful Joe) Curiosities § All characters speak Japanese except Alex, Frank West and Phoenix Wright § While Yatterman-1 acts like his 1977 version, Yatterman-2 and Doronjo act like their 2008 versions § Tatsunokoland and Capcom World names were taken from 1999 OVA "Wonderful Tatsunokoland" and 1990 arcade game "Adventure Quiz: Capcom World" § Ekou is the only giant villain § Morrigan's theme is taken from Darkstalkers Revenge instead of Darkstalkers 1 § Characters have now 6 outfits instead of 4 § Phoenix Wright, Komugi, Speedy Ceviche and Muteking were planned for Tatsunoko VS Capcom but they were left out for different reasons § Alex, M.Bison, Hakushon Daimaou and Speed Racer are the only 4 normal characters enabled to perform a snapback § Hakushon Daimaou was removed on Tatsunoko VS Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars due to license restrictions § Mii characters are playable during minigames (Wii U version only) § Unlike the first game, music changes once a character tags out § M.Bison has Street Fighter Alpha 3 moveset instead of Street Fighter 2 moveset § Kaijin No Soki and Phoenix Wright have 2 music themes each § Saki, Roll, Joe the Condor and Polimar were removed in favor of Jill Valentine, Phoenix Wright, Galactor and Speed Racer respectively Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Tatsunoko Category:Wii U Category:Arcade